


Discipline

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, Fingering, M/M, Omega Gavin Reed, Omegaverse, Spanking, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Gavin was unruly. And according to a certain Alpha, he needed discipline. Something that he wouldn't soon forget.





	Discipline

"Your behavior is unacceptable for an Omega like yourself." Nines' cold and overbearing voice presence had decided to Gavin's break. They had been at a crime scene earlier, and Gavin had refused to yield to the Alpha during the investigation. 

"Bite me, dipshit." It was bad enough he had to deal with the Alpha during his work time. 

Nines' lips pursed. "Gavin... Omegas shouldn't swear." His arms crossed together as he looked down his nose at the Omega.

"Well, you're being a dipshit. Am I supposed to break it to you gently? Fucking whiny brat." The coffee Gavin had gotten earlier (fucking Alpha refused to make it for him) rested besides him. If Nines would just fuck off, he'd be able to suck it down. He needed it, especially after this.

"Gavin, if you do not change your behavior I will be forced to discipline you. You will not enjoy that." Something like a smirk had crossed the android's face. 

"Whatever. Get out of my way, you fucking plastic pri-" Cold metal arms boxed Gavin in on both sides. "Hey what the fuck?!" 

"You need to be punished, Detective Reed." A hand grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt, pulling him until he stood flush against Nines chest. "If you don't struggle, this will hurt less." The hand yanked on the waistband of his jeans until they pooled at his knees. 

"Hey- this- this has to be illegal! Fucking let me go!" 

"I'm simply an Alpha disciplining an Omega. This is very legal." The android chuckled. Even as Gavin struggled, Nines positioned the Omega over his lap. 

Gavin's front half flopped off of the chair, his arms wriggling to get a better hold. The large hand slamming into his ass made him yelp. "Bad Gavin. Bad." 

Another slap, this time dangerously close to his opening.

"Fucking-" the next hit cut him off into a cry. 

"No. Omegas don't swear, Gavin. Omegas are good boys." The next slap made his flesh jiggle. Gavin felt numb. Dirty and numb. 

"What do Omegas not do, Gavin?" The hand hovered above him, both a threat and a warning. 

Gavin hadn't realized that tears had started to gather in his eyes. "Fuck. Off." 

"Wrong answer." The android sounded vindictive as the hand struck him right between the legs. Gavin squealed. 

"Please no more. Please no more." Wet had started to gather, sluggishly dripping past Gavin's cunt and onto his thighs. He needed it to stop. "Oh god please no more." 

Nines stopped. His hand rested on his ass, the fingers kneading the heated flesh almost tenderly. "Tell me, little one. What do Omegas not do?" The hand rose from him ever so slightly, as if preparing to come crashing down again. A warning. 

"W-we don't swear, sir. Omegas don't swear!" It came out in a pitiful wail. 

"Good boy. Such a good boy." Nines cooed. The hand came back to caress him, fingers working into his tortured muscles. Nines had heated them, and Gavin couldn't hold back the tired groan as they caressed him. He felt tired. So fucking tired and humiliated and disgusting. All he wanted was to close his eyes and let this nightmare be over. Maybe Nines would be merciful enough to stow him somewhere where no one could see. 

Except... As Gavin shifted, trying to roll away from the fingers, he felt something poking into him. His breath caught in his throat. It could have just been Nines' belt, Gavin told himself. But as Nines stiffened above him, fingers closing almost painfully around Gavin's bottom, he knew it was something much worse. 

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Until Nines' fingers drifted lower. Like cruel talons, gently toying with his slit. "My my, Gavin. How naughty. This was just supposed to be discipline." The finger traced along one of his lips, nail digging in ever so slightly.

"Please!" He needed it to stop.

"Please continue?" The laugh that left Nines sent a chill down his spine. The tip of one heated finger slipped inside, the rest seeming content to stroke along the outside of him, in some lewd mockery of petting him. The fingers tangled in his pubic hair almost reverently. 

"Please stop." Gavin whispered. Nines ignored him. The finger went deeper, hot and warm and Nines crooked it just so to make Gavin scream. 

"Good boy. So wet for me. So wet for Daddy." Nines' bulge pressed harder into Gavin's stomach. With a sinking feeling Gavin realized the android was grinding against him. 

Another finger joined the first, still pressing against his g-spot. "Tell Daddy how you feel, baby. Tell him how much you love this." The fingers pumped harder, Gavin jerking back against them. 

Gavin felt dirty. Gavin felt sick. "Feels good, Daddy. Please go faster." Please get it over with. 

"Such a good boy, Gavvy. Such a fucking good boy." Nines' fingers had left Gavin's hair to pinch and pull at his erect cock. The overstimulation made Gavin want to vomit. 

With one last jerk, Gavin's hole clenched down on Nines' fingers. He grit his teeth as moans slipped past, his legs locking as he came. Underneath him, Nines froze, his own sickening wetness dampening Gavin's abdomen. 

For a moment, they sat in silence. Nines caressed Gavin lovingly. He stood, then, catching Gavin as he flopped onto the ground. 

As Gavin stared at the blank wall, Nines pulled up his pants. "You won't be bad again, right?" Nines chuckled lightly, plopping a kiss on the top of Gavin's head before leaving the room. 

Gavin remained standing, staring blankly at the wall. He felt unclean. Slowly, he approached the table. His coffee from earlier still remained, and he tried to pick it up. He shook too hard to do it at first. Finally, he chugged it in one choking gulp.


End file.
